In Denial
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: They have been in denial ever since they met. Best friends, but deep inside so much more. Will Gabriella's most feared day bring them together in the end? TROYELLA TxG ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey guys ) Yeah, I'm back already with another of my one shots ;-) I'm really addicted to writing those D I've also tried to write full stories in German, but somehow I've learned, that I totally suck at that D It's not, that I can't write good stories, it's just that I rapidly lose interest in the story and that would mean a lack of updates D **

**So, I guess I'll stick with my small, cute one shots here and there and hope you'll like this one as much, as you've liked "Working Magic" and "Never Ever"**

**I'm so thankful to all of you who read and even reviewed my stories!**

**You really have no idea how amazed I am, that you guys like my stories, although English is not my first language!**

**Thank you for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: Why even bother making a disclaimer, when all I own is my precious HSM DVD and poster? P Sadly, I'll never own Troyella**

_italics_** mean Troy's thinking This time, he's the thoughtful one :D**

**In Denial**

It was one of those typical "What to do?" days for Troy Bolton: The rain was pouring outside, his parents were out of town for their second honeymoon so he had the house to himself, Chad and Taylor enjoyed their summer in Texas with the Danforths and his best and closest friend Gabriella wasn't available at all. Why? Troy didn't know.

He tried calling her an hour ago in order to ask her to come over and watch some movies, but no one would pick up the phone at the Montez household; neither Mrs. Montez nor Gabriella herself.

No dad to play basketball, no Chad to fool around with, no Taylor to talk to about his secret crush on Gabi and most of all: No Gabriella. This deadly combination meant only one thing: Extreme boredom.

'Where could she be?She didn't mention anything of being busy today on the phone yesterday... Jeez, Brie... You drive me crazy!'

Finally he was sick of wondering where his best friend could be, so he grabbed his coat and his umbrella and headed outside and into the rain to find Gabriella.

'I can't believe I'm doing this... I guess I've really got it bad for her... '

He searched the entire town for his longtime best friend but he couldn't find her anywhere: He looked for her in the park, in the mall, he ran all the way to her house in case she's gotten home by now, he rang her cell phone several times, but no one picked up the phone. Heck, he even called Sharpay - and probably interrupted one of her make out sessions with Zeke - and asked her if she knew where he could find Gabriella, but no: No sign of the beautiful brunette anywhere.

'God dammit... She always picks up her cell... Something is definitely not right... Gabi... where are you? Jeez... What a memorable day for everybody to never forget: July 6th... the first day Gabriella Montez didn't pick up her cell...'

And that's when it finally dawned on him. 'Oh my gosh... today's July 6th... the death anniversary of Gabriella's dad... Bolton, how could you be so dumb?'

He hurriedly made his way back towards the Montez home, knowing that Gabriella probably shut herself from the outside world, slowly drowning in her grief.

Troy didn't hesitate one single moment: He opened the porch to Gabriella's huge backyard, closed his umbrella, and leaned it against the old tree, which he climbed up a moment later.

He leaped onto the wet balcony floor and almost slipped but took a hold of the railing and steadied himself last minute.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved forward towards the door to Gabriella's room. He didn't need to open the door to hear her sobbing which slowly shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. He frowned slightly upon hearing her grief and gently opened the door, as quietly as possible.

'She never locks the door... I need a word with her...' he smiled slightly at this thought but the smile disappeared, when he discovered her sobbing and shaking form on the bed, tightly clutching a photo which seemed to show Mr Montez and a small Gabi. He didn't know if he should smile because of the photo or be sad for the "real" Gabriella, that lay on her bed in the worst condition he's ever seen her in.

He silently made his way over to her and carefully lay down next to the oblivious, grieving girl. Nevertheless he saw the trembling body go rigid. She obviously felt somebody shift behind her and was frightened of who it might be. She didn't seem to have a clue, that it was only her best friend, her savior, that always looked out for her.

Troy shook his head and gently wrapped his arms around Gabriella to show her that everything's alright. "Hush, Brie, it's just me... You don't need to be afraid!" He felt her petite body relax and turn around to look at him with big, brown and sad eyes.

Troy's heart broke once again as he stared into her normally shining, happy eyes, which he adored so much. But right now, the happiness seemed to be drowned by grief. Troy closed his eyes, sighed and held the girl closer and softly stroked the small of her back to assure her, that everything will be OK.

"Brie... please stop crying... he wouldn't want you to be sad... he'd want you to smile your brightest smile for him... He'd want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest..."

She choked, but wiped away her tears before sitting up and pulling him with her while looking into his comforting blue eyes.

"B-But Troy... he's dead... Dead... he won't return... I want him to be here ... with me...!"

Troy sighed and released his grip on her waist and took her hands in his. "Brie... you're forgetting something.. his body may not be here... but his soul certainly is... As long as you don't forget about him he will live on... in your heart...and in your memories... Don't forget him...but please let go... He wouldn't want you to be sad and me neither... It's crushing to see my little miss sunshine all sad and with puffy eyes."

He gave her his best pout and puppy dog eyes in order to make her laugh. And hell, it worked.

Not a second past and she lay on top of him, her arms around him. Chuckling and happier than before.

He smiled silently and embraced her. He nuzzled her neck while taking in her natural fragrance 'Hmmm...lavender...' He began tracing circles on the small of her back while listening to her calm breathing, once she stopped laughing.

For minutes they lay there just like that, not speaking or moving, just savoring each others company and comfort. Suddenly, Gabriella lifted her head and gazed into his twinkling blue eyes with a gracious smile. She leaned in and placed a affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose and whispered: "Thank you, Troy... You made my day! Although I really don't wanna know from which fortune cookie you stole this piece of advice..", she giggled. It was always like that with them: They would comfort each other, share romantic moments -which both denied, of course – and would end up teasing the other.

Troy always loved their teasing. It somehow made their relationship unique and special. It was a nice contrast to all this subconscious flirting.

She once again placed a loving kiss on his skin – his cheek this time.

He blushed a nice shade of red but returned the favor by kissing her gently on the cheek before starting to play with her long brown curls.

"I don't get your point. I love fortune cookies. And my rant obviously helped, eh? But seriously:You don't need to thank me, Brie, really... that's what friends are for, right?"

She smiled a bit before looking away, obviously not satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah...friends..."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her before using one hand to turn her head back to face him. She looked into his clueless eyes before huffing and pushing him completely onto the bed. She pinned his hands on the pillow above his head and straddled him.

Troy went wide-eyed as he felt her weight on his middle section and didn't know what to do.

'Jesus, that is she up to?'

He once again looked into her dark brown eyes and didn't find sadness and grief anymore. But neither happiness nor that trademark twinkle of her.

For once she looked freaked out, annoyed and even furious.

She stared right back, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction. Any kind of reaction.

"B-Brie... what is this all about?"

That only seemed to make her even more furious. Growling, she shifted so that her face wasn't even an inch away from his and she held his two hands in her left hand while she carefully placed her right hand on his cheek.

Once she looked back into his eyes her gaze softened. Her eyes now held that gentle look in them. That gentle look she only got, when she stared at him.

"Troy...", she started, whilst tenderly stroking his cheek sending chills up and down his spine.

"How long are we going to live in denial?", she whispered with a longing look in her eyes. A look, absolutely dedicated to him. A look, he had never before seen in her precious chocolate brown eyes.

At this, his eyes widened a bit, but his expression went form curious and shocked to relaxed and soft.

He pulled one of his hands out of her soft grip and cradled her head. The fingers of his other hand interlaced with hers in a display of affection. He gently started rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"Oh..Brie..." he husked while placing kisses on her closed eyelids. Once she opened them again, he saw her darkened orbs and knew that holding back was no longer an option.

Not longer hesitating he leaned down and captured her lips in a swift motion. The kiss didn't last long though. He didn't want to rush her and only test the newfound waters and pulled away quiet quickly.

Too quickly for her liking.

She disappointedly gazed into his eyes and before he could do or say anything she kissed him again.

He never expected her to be this forward, he never expected her to initiate a kiss and he most certainly didn't expect her to beg for more. 'But hey...expect the unexpected'

He willingly opened his mouth for her to enter and pulled her closer while wrapping both his hands around her slim waist.

Giving her all he had, he swiftly switched their positions so that she lay pinned to the bad,while he was above her and totally in control.

After a while of kissing, they pulled away breathless and just gazed into each other's eyes.

Troy started kissing her neck gently, coaxing a slight sound of pleasure out off her.

He suckled on her flawless skin before hovering above her face once again, leaning down and mumbling against her lips:

"Believe me, Brie: If living in denial always feels that way, I intend on forever living in denial."

She chuckled lowly before locking lips again and silently noting that July 6th isn't that bad after all.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading my third one shot ) **

**Reviews of any kind would be much appreciated!**

**I hope that I'll get another one shot out before leaving for France!**

**Sending my love from Germany, **

**Mona**


End file.
